


50 words on what reminds them

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 50 words, Angst, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, Past, Red Room, Scars, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 word drabbles that show a scar each avengers carries. Beware heavy angst and really short writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony - arc reactor

The arc reactor may just be an electro magnet but it symbolized an old life dying and a new one just beginning. It showed the day Tony Starks eyes were opened and the day terrorists lost their ammunition. But more importantly it was the day Tony stark gained his heart.


	2. Clint - hearing aids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clints scar

The tiny, shield issue, hearing aids may help him process sound but they also remind him of the day that he truly became a hero. The day he was willing to Risk his own life for others. They remind him the sonic arrow that deafened him and opened his eyes.


	3. Natasha - branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has one scar from the Red Room

The red room left only a single mark on her. A hot iron branding. It shows that they claimed her and as long as she was alive that she was still theirs. Maybe even in death. She is still constantly trying to erase it from her memory. It never works.


	4. Steve - phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steves phone is his reminder

Steve's phone rests heavy in his pocket because it's a small reminder that time has moved on without him. All his friends are just records and grave markers. The way he can't work it shows that he can't work in this century. That's he's lost in tech and in life.


	5. Bruce - scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a green scar on his left wrist

Bruce has a scar on his wrist that's faint green with radiation. It brings back memories of destruction and what he's capable of. When he forgets it flashes in his eyes and instantly he remembers. He thinks that's is ironic being that small but meaning so much pain and death.


	6. Thor - armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thors reminder isn't what he's done but his brother

There's only a single Nick in Thor's armor that he allows to remain. It was made by his brother when they laughed and spared together forever ago. He always leaves it there when he cleans wishing without realizing for the Loki who made the scratch to come back to him.


End file.
